Evaluate the following expression when $d = 7$ and $c = 7$. $8$ $d$ $^2 + 9$ $c$ $ + 8$
Answer: Substitute $7$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 8{(7)}^2 + 9{(7)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(49) + 9{(7)} + 8 $ $ = 392 + 63 + 8 $ $ = 463$